


those who are betrayed do feel the treason sharply

by probablyaceok



Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [14]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Distrust, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Nightmares, Post Doomsday, Tommy has a lot of trauma, pre-finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Febuwhump Day 14: “I didn’t mean it”Tommy remembers the fight in the ruins of the Community House, and he remembers what he said.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	those who are betrayed do feel the treason sharply

Their weapons clashed in the ruins of the community house, water surrounding them as the two friends fought. As they did, they shouted at each other in anger.

“The discs were worth more than you ever were!”

Tommy immediately stopped fighting the moment the words left his mouth. He looked over at Tubbo, who had frozen as well. There was only silence.

“I didn’t mean it!” he apologised immediately. “You’ve got to believe me Tubbo, I didn’t—”

“Why should I believe you?”

Tubbo was glaring at him, a blank look on his face. He turned to Dream, holding out the disc. 

“Here. You can have it”

“Don’t— wait no, just give it to him. Just give it to him, alright?”

Dream took the disc, and suddenly the walls of the community house around them warped, and he found himself back in the pit in Pogtopia.

“Give me back the Axe Of Peace Tommy”.

He spun around to see Technoblade standing behind him, his sword held out, ready for combat.

“It stays in the pit”.

He stepped back, the cries of withers ringing in his ears, until he bumped into someone behind him, and felt a set of hands on his shoulders. 

“Let’s be the bad guys.”

He knows that line, he’s heard it over and over again in his sleep, but what Wilbur says next is something new.

“Tubbo was lying to you. You know that now, don’t you?”

And suddenly he’s standing on top of the obsidian walls that surrounded L’Manberg once, Tubbo glaring at him with Dream standing behind him.

Tubbo chuckles that same awkward laugh he remembers and then speaks in Dream’s voice. 

“Armour in the hole Tommy.”

What hole? He wonders for a moment before looking down from the obsidian grid the wall has suddenly become at the crater where L’Manberg used to stand. 

Dream is standing in front of him, and he draws his bow, and suddenly Tommy is back at the duel, back standing on that wooden path with everyone relying on him. 

He scrambles for his bow but it’s nowhere to be found. Dream takes his aim and shoots, right at him and—

He’s falling, down from a tower he built himself and he feels himself land in the water—

And then he wakes up. Another nightmare. He looks over to the other bed in the room, where Tubbo appears to be fast asleep. Tomorrow— well today by the clock— they’d be facing Dream, one last shot to get his discs back. It would be him and Tubbo, like it always should have been. But somehow he felt a seed of doubt grow in his heart, even as he tried to stop it. It would be fine.

It would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> think of this as an AU where the two start to mutually doubt each other leading to their friendship falling apart. might write more of it, fun concept! :D


End file.
